Carnival Surprise
by Ayame3
Summary: Pan and Trunks decide to go to the fair.But their not alone.Trunks' girlfiend comes along.How will Pan put up with it? r/r please.


Carnival Surprise  
By::Angel-chan  
  
  
Me and Trunks had headed off toward the fair. Where we usually wasted both our money, and time. Usually l'd be thrilled to be with Trunks, by his side throughout the day besides going through intense training. But today was different. Both of us were not alone. Trunks had brought his new girlfriend. And like every solitary girlfriend Trunks had, she was gorgeous. Perfect figure, her beauty couldn't be matched, not even Bra could compare.  
  
And she had a beautiful voice. I could never compare with such a beauty, she was just plain gorgeous. And l was so plain and dull. I'm surprised he even notices that l exist. Though we walked side by side through the theme park, l could hear the two bicker about meaningless subjects. And l could tell, Trunks was feeling mighty tensed. Yet there wasn't a thing l could do. We stopped by a roller coaster, me and Trunks' favorite spot. Well, my favorite spot anyway. It's where l can hear his playful laughter, and have him sit by me. I look back at the two, and smile warmly as so they wouldn't see how actually miserable l was." Hey Trunks, wanna ride the roller coaster?" l asked cheerfully.  
  
I saw as the young woman as she whispered into Trunks' ear, then giggle gleefully soon after. Leaving me completely clueless to what they were talking about. And enraged with jealousy. I wished l could whisper into Trunks ear without him inching away slightly.Trunks only smirked down at her, then looked at me with a warm smile. " Pan..me and Julia are gonna go on the Ferris wheel instead. We'll meet you later on at the food court." I could feel an anger bubble up deep within me, God l hated her already. But l hid my jealousy with a small smile on my lips, and nodded to confirm the agreement. "Sure thing...l'll meet you there then." As soon as they walked away hand in hand, l felt my heart sink. If only l had that with him. I sadly walked away to do something around the theme park. Unable to take my mind off the fact that Trunks was with that bimbo all alone. God only knew what they were going to do unsupervised. " Why can't l just forget about him?..He's never going to mine. All lm doing is suffering. "  
  
I found myself at the end of the park, sitting in a bench bored out of my mind. But, then again l didn't have the will to do anything fun. I couldn't stand it. Just plain unbearable. How was it that Trunks, the cutest and sweetest guy in the entire city, never got tired of being with all those bimbos? I mean. l was no beauty queen or anything, but atleast l look at Trunks as a human being. I'm not looking for just his looks, or the money he has in his pockets like the other girls. At least if l was with him,l'd treat him the way he should be treated. I sighed sadly as l rested head on my arm, slouching slightly as my elbows pressed against my thigh. My arms holding up my head. It was hard to believe how depressed l was.   
  
I didn't move for the remainder of the day. I decided to let Trunks and his girlfriend have their fun without me."I bet Trunks forgot about meeting me at the food court anyway" l murmured to myself with a heavy sigh. The sun was slowly setting, yet l barely moved. I kept thinking about how my life would be perfect if l had that marvelous man in my life. Rides were beginning to close when l finally decided to get up and look for Trunks before he forgot me here. I went toward the roller coaster. It was closed, and everybody was beginning to head out the carnival." Sad...they aren't even going to stay for the firework display."  
  
I made my way toward the last open ride, hoping to find my lavender haired angel walking about. Having finally found him, l smile slightly as he stood there looking up at the ride. To my surprise, he was all alone. soon making my ways to his side, l let my arm touch his own, as l looked at him with a small grin on my face." Hey Trunks. How was your day? Have fun with Julia?" He shook his head slowly, in somewhat a sad manner  
  
."Horrible day. She ditched me for some guy with more money and even more rugged good looks. Some guy named Jewel. Looks a lot like 18 you know." I cheered silently in my head, but l couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I patted his back gently, as if for comfort." She doesn't deserve you Trunks. Your too good for her. She'll feel bad once she realizes on what she was missing out on. One of the nicest guys in the city." He smiled slightly, and looked down at me with a confident gaze." Thanks Pan-chan. It means a lot when you say it...I was looking for you all day. I thought you left the park 'cause you were bored. I'm sorry l ditched you." I shake my head slightly, and place my head gently against his arm as l look up at the Ferris wheel." Think nothing of it. "  
  
We stood there side by side for a while. Before Trunks looked down at me again, a warm smile imprinted on his lips." Hey, wanna go ride the Ferris wheel?" he said with a cheerful voice. How could l decline such an offer? "Sure. Sounds like a good idea." Soon after, we were already in the seats, and the ride started. We were able to see the entire view of the carnival, and the city lights out in the distance. The ride stopped for a while, so we could admire the scenery. "The nights perfect, it was a great day to have some fun." Too bad l didn't have any fun at all.  
  
  
The entire day l was depressed. The fact that l couldn't have Trunks was just a thought l couldn't bare. I stopped thinking about it. Maybe we will get together one day..maybe. "Hey Pan...." he said in a soft stern voice. Which caused me to look over at him and blink momentarily. "Yes, Trunks?" He looked to meet my gaze, and stared deep within the bowels of my dark eyes. As l did with him, starring deep into those handsome blue irises of his. " Why do you...I..." My eyebrow quirked slightly. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? "Spit it out Trunks.."He sighed heavily, then looked at me with a small smile."Why do you always have to be so nice?...You never seem jealous when l'm with a girlfirend....and frankly whenever your with a guy l wanna punch him clear across the face." Oh yeah. I'm never jealous. If only he knew what kind of images went through my head about his girlfriends decapitating body.  
  
"I dunno.I guess it's cause...wait.Your..jelouse?" I blushed slightly as soon as l realized what he said. I guess being slow is kinda in my family genes. He laughed somewhat nervously, and nodded in respond.  
  
"Yeah...You know, it eats me up inside when l see you with another guy." Does this mean he had, feelings for me? I sat there speechless, looking deep into his eyes. I was soon able to hear the sound of light explosions high up in the air. We both looked up, and spotted the beautiful scene of colored ashes high up in the air. The firework display was obviously starting. "Wow...it's so beautiful." I felt Trunks eyes seem to glue onto me, and l look at him to meet his gaze. "Just like the special girl in the seat right next to me," he said with a confident smile on his lips. I blushed slightly, but took this as a guarantee that he did have feelings for me.  
  
I felt a small smile form on my lips, and slowly inched forward to brush my lips against his own. Our lips came in contact with one another, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. My eyes fluttered shut at the touch of his lips against his own. It felt so right. I felt like all my dreams were finally coming true. Every single desire l had was beginning to come more and more attainable. Our attention was no longer on the firework display high up above us. As soon as we needed to part for breath, l smiled up at him then rested my head on his broad warm chest. He rested his chin gently against my head, and we watched the beautiful sight of the fireworks.  
  
"Ashiteru Pan-chan." he murmured softly. Running his fingers vigorously through my black strands of hair. I smile warmly and whisper softly. "Ashiteru Trunks..." I have a feeling l won't be feeling left out anymore...not that Trunks is here. Just a guess but, l'm thinking a lot of good things are gonna be brought up later in our bright future together.  
  
  
* Fin * 


End file.
